Remember Me
by jellomello143
Summary: Sequel to Please Don't Hurt Me. When all their memories are erased from that horrible night they all get a fresh start…except for Cammie. With her back and alive will she be able to go through the pain again? PLEASE DON'T READ TILL YOU'VE READ BOOK ONE!
1. Trailer

Summary: Sequel to Please Don't Hurt Me. When all their memories are erased from that horrible night they all get a fresh start…except for Cammie. With her back and alive will she be able to go through the pain again?

Trailer

**She Was Supposed To Die**

"But Rachael she's gone!"

"It doesn't have to be that way anymore…"

**Somehow She Lived**

"Hurry come quick!"

"She's come home again!"

**They Don't Remember Anything**

"You look familiar?"

"I was thinking the same thing!"

**She Can't Start Fresh**

"I SAID GO NOW!"

"Yes sir."

**They're Trying To Make Her Normal**

"Time for school sweetie."

"Okay let me get my backpack!"

**Can She Hide Forever?**

"Let me go! Somebody help!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!"

**They're Still Out To Kill Her**

The man shoved me in front of a bus with no driver

But I didn't move fast enough

**You Don't Have Many Lives Left When You've Already Lost Three**

"You've lived more than once sweetheart."

"I did what now?"

**And Yet They Still Find You**

"Why can't they just give up already?"

"It's not that simple, Cammie."

**What Happens When You Lose All Hope**

"This is it I'm going to die!"

"Don't say that! Just hang in there!"

**And They Can't Trust You Anymore?**

"Cammie, you've been marked!"

"But I swear I'm not like them you've got to believe me!"

"I want to but I can't…"

**Are These Her Last Lives?**

The flames burnt my skin every time I moved

Well it's now or never…

**There we go! Tell me what you think!**


	2. She Made It

Chapter 1

Why Can't I Remember?

_~2 Months Before~_

**Rachael Morgan's POV**

_~2 Months Before~_

Felix and the rest of the gang were standing around Zach on the floor in a pool of blood and holding my dead daughter. I screamed and rushed to her side. Zach had tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at me.

Everyone else was crying too and I knew what had to happen. I took Cammie in my arms and bawled my eyes out. After a moment of silence I looked over at Zachary.

"Who did this to her?" I hissed with so much venom that everyone in the room flinched

"Mathew." And I knew right away that I was going to kill that sun of a gun! I growled and we took them all to the CIA HQ.

"I'm sorry." I said and Joe, Abby, Steve, some other agents and I all injected them with a liquid that makes them all lose their memories. The only ones who we didn't inject were Chase, Dexter, Shiloh, Stephanie, Josh, Ben, and Felix because we need them to do some things.

The liquid not only had memory eraser but it also has sleep liquids so they were all out in the next few seconds. They should be like that for the next two days. SO we sent them off. We made sure that they would all be going to the same school and lived near each other. So they're going to Bismarck, North Dakota.

Liz is going with her grandparents, Bex with her mom and dad, Grant with his dad, Macey with her grandparents, Nick with his grandparents, Zach with his aunt and little Suzie, and Jonas with his aunt and uncle. They'll all be going to Drafften High School.

Once we had sent them off I walked over to Cammie's bed where she was laying in clean clothes and her wound cleaned and wrapped. I had forced the doctors to put more blood in her body and put and air machines on her.

I stood by her bed and looked at her body. She was pale as white paper and I was so scared for her. They had started the heart rate machine this morning but it was just a straight line that kept up a long and loud buzzing sound, not once did it beep.

"Rachael you have to get a hold of yourself she's not coming back. What's done had been one. She's in a better place now." Joe Solomon told me but I shook my head furiously

"Let's talk about this in the living room I can't bear to talk about this with her in the room like this." Joe nodded and we walked down the stairs and sat on the couch "She's not completely dead Joe! She's just sleeping, she'll be back!"

Joe closed his eyes and shook his head "No she's dead get that into your head!" he snapped at me

"She's my only child and you except me to forget that?" I asked him as fiery took over me

"She was an accident! And you know that!" He snapped back

"I don't freaking care if she was an accident! Cameron is my child and I will do whatever it takes to bring her back!" Joe shook his head again

"But Rachael she's gone!"

I shook my head "It doesn't have to be that way anymore…" before Joe could answer doctors started rushing up the stairs and rushing into Cammie's room. I leaped to my feet but a doctor stopped me.

"Please Mrs. Morgan, we will inform you about what's happening to your daughter once we are done." But I didn't care; I had to get to my baby girl! I shoved him out of the way an ran up the stairs and into Cameron's room to see her eyes dead white and her whole body shaking with four doctors holding her down by her ankles and wrists. She was having a heart attack and a sesher **(A/N: I don't know how to spell it sorry! Just sound it out!)**

The heart monitor was beeping uncontrollably as they stabbed a needle into her right arm and she calmed down and her heart beat slowed down to an almost normal pace but she didn't wake up. They put an air mask over her mouth and nose and I watched as her chest rose and fell and listened to the beeping noise on the heart monitor.

Tears of joy ran down my face and I smile in joy. A doctor came over to me smiling but then he read the chart and his smile vanished. That's not a good sign. I frowned and looked at her in confusion. He took a breath in and told me something I didn't want to hear.

"Mrs. Morgan, it seems that Cameron is in a coma and will stay like that for a long time." If she woke up anytime soon then she would remember everything. Quickly I dug around in my purse and pulled out a needle filled with memory eraser.

When all the doctors were gone and I was left in the room alone with Cameron I gently put the needle in her skin and emptied the whole needle so she couldn't remember anything if she tried. I just want her to have a normal life like a normal teenage girl.

But little did I know that one thing remained.


	3. What Happened?

Chapter 2

What Happened?

**My POV**

_~2 months later A.K.A back to now~_

_One minute I'm swarming through all of my thoughts, looking at my young child hood of being beaten to death and remembering the look on Zach's face before I passed away and the next I feel like I'm falling off of a cliff in all darkness._

_But one thing kept circling me and it kept whispering, shouting, mocking, screeching at me and the horrible words kept echoing in my mind an all through the darkness._

_"You were an accident." The words kept chasing me in the darkness kept following me. No madder where I went it followed me and I couldn't get away._

_All of I sudden it was like I couldn't breathe and my chest tightened on me as I tried grasping for air but I couldn't get any. What's happening to me! The thought screamed in my mind. _

_My heart started going faster and faster, it kept going faster and faster that I swear I could hear and feel it! A horrible incredibly fast beeping noise filled my ears and I still couldn't breathe!_

My eyes shot open and I was blinded by light and I screamed as the air filled my lung again and then it felt like something hit me hard in the chest. There was a loud buzzing sound for about 10 seconds and then I could breathe again and the weight lifted off my chest and I could breathe again!

I screamed and held my palms to my eyes and shut them so hard that I swear my head could've popped off any second now. The beeping noise filled my ears again and I realized something was hanging loosely around my neck, I tore it off and threw it to who knows where and kept on screaming until I heard footsteps running up a pair of steps and a door to the room I was in slam open.

"CAMMIE!" a woman screamed and I was pulled into someone's arms

"LET ME GO!" I screamed shoving the person away from me and opening my eyes wide and see a woman with shocked hazel eyes and dirty blond hair looking at me as if I was someone else.

"Hurry come quick!" a man yelled at the door to the room I was in and a woman with crystal blue eyes and light brown hair ran to the door

"She's come home again!" the woman smiled in joy and ran to me but I shoved her back when she got close to me

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as I backed up on the bed I was on and away from her "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHY AM I HERE? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?" I tried to remember but when I tried a huge shock of pain went through my head and I screamed and fell to my knees once I had gotten off of the bed.

The man ran to me but I was already on my feet "Cameron, be careful! You're going to hurt yourself!" the man touch my shoulder and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his hand and flipped him to the floor and held one arm behind his back and was happy went I heard him grunt

"Who are you people and what are you doing with me? I want answers NOW!" I yelled and sent glares to the two women in the room with me and twisted the man's arm more under me.

"Please Cameron, get off Mr. Solomon and sit down. We don't want to hurt you we just want to make sure-" I cut her off

"You just want to make sure I'm okay? DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU? I WAKE UP IN A FREAKING BED, CAN'T REMEMBER MY LIFE OR EVEN WHO I AM, AND YOU PEOPLE TRY TO TOUCH ME? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME?" I yelled and then those words floated in my brain again, the only words I actually remembered "And what does 'I was an accident mean?" the woman with the crystal blue eyes turned a white sheet of paper pale

"It's impossible! She can't remember?" an before I knew what was happening I was under the man with my own arm behind my back

"Now Cameron, we can do this the hard way or the easy way." I smirked and bucked my back and sent him smack face first into the wall. I pinned him to the wall with one hand holding both his arms in a very painful angle and the other hand on his neck on his pressure point

"How about my way?" I hissed in his ear

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SCREWING AROUND NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF JOE AND GET YOUR BUTT OVR HERE BEFORE I TAKE CARE OF YOUR CRAP MYSELF!" Crystal eyes said to me (that's what I'm going to call her)

"Sorry sweetheart I don't take orders or follow the rules so you can get that out of your head now like I said before I want freaking answers!" I yelled with more force and venom that I meant to and I saw everyone in the room flinch

Crystal eyes took a deep breath to calm herself "Please just sit down Cammie…Just…please." I felt back for her so I pressed the mans pressure point where it makes you fall asleep and his body went limp as I dropped him on the floor and sat on the bed with Crystal eyes.

"Well?" I asked and she reached for me but I immanently pulled back "I don't know you so you don't have the right touch me." I told her and she just nodded and pulled her hand back like I burned her

"I'm sorry." And with that she slapped something on my forehead and everything went black


	4. Roof Top

Chapter 3

Roof Top

I woke up sitting in a chair, when I tried moving my hands and legs they wouldn't move. They were tied to the chair! My hands were tied behind the chair and a rope went around my chest half and rope held my ankles to the front chair legs. No madder how much I moved the rope just started rubbing my skin giving me rope burn.

Looking around, I noticed I was in a basement, more like a cellar but that's not the point. It was cold and only one light shinning down on me. The floor was cement and the walls dark gray brick. A breeze kept blowing on me and every time I shivered.

Three figures walked into the light where I was. They surrounded me, the two women and the one man. I glared at them and promised myself they would pay for this

"Who the hell are you people?" I hissed through gritted teeth trying to get undone again, I am NOT going to give up this easily

"Cammie, please listen to me," but I growled at Crystal eyes and she looked stressed but do I care? No. "Cameron, I am your mother and you will listen to what I say!" she yelled at me

I stopped struggling and glared at her "Some mother you are." I chuckled and she stepped up but the other woman put her arm out stopping her not taking her eyes off of me

"Rachael please, she doesn't remember anything so let it be." Hazel eyes told and I laughed at her they all looked at me in confusion

"Lets re say your words. The only thing I remember are the words 'You were an accident,' care to explain?" if I could've crossed my legs I would've but of course I can't

Crystal eyes turned pale again and ran out. Hazel eyes looked at me with disgust in her eyes but just smiled at her.

"Come on Joe lets go make sure Rach is okay." he nodded and they ran back into the darkness and up some stairs.

I looked around and got a plan. Quickly I shook off my shoes and slide my feet out of the grip hold of the rope. After that I stood up and backed up as fast as I could into the darkness an hit a wall with so much force that the wooden chair I was sitting in broke.

As fast as I could I undid the rope around my wrists and chest and slid my shoes on. I looked around and searched for something. A door opened and right as steps started rushing own I found and window and started out of it.

Just as I was getting my right leg outside with the rest of my body six pair of hands grabbed my leg. No! I'm almost out! I panicked and kicked when they all let go. As fast as I could, I got to my feet and ran to the house next door.

I banged on the door until a boy that looked my age came to the door. He had dark brown hair and stunning emerald green eyes.

"Come on I saw her go this way!" I heard Hazel eyes yell and I shove the boy out of the way, ran into the dark house, and gently closed the door.

"Hey what the hell you can't just run-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth and putting my index finger to my close mouth to tell him to be quiet. The footsteps outside ran past the house and I waited 20 minutes in counting until I let out a breath of air an removed my hand for his mouth

"Please don't ask." I told him shaking my head and he nodded

"Here come sit down." I followed him to the couch. When we sat down I put my head in my hands as tears fell out of my eyes. My stomach burned of pain and the wrapping around it was squeezing me so tightly I struggled to breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and my instincts kicked in. I flipped him over my shoulder and over the couch.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I said acting like I was worried a put fake worry in my eyes so he would think that I really was sorry and I wasn't…

"Nah, it's cool." He sat up and groaned so I jumped over the couch and helped him up back on the couch

"Sorry it's just a thing that's natural for me…I think I can't remember anything. It's all just so confusing! Ugh!" I put my head in my hands again and sighed in anger

"Yeah I know what you mean. Two months ago I woke up here and couldn't remember a thing except for a girl's voice echoing in my head." I looked at him and five words floated through my head along with the first one's I woke up with

"And what were those words?" he looked me in the eyes with no smile on his face

"I love you. I can't remember anything further then that! Whenever I try I get a bad head ache." I nodded in understanding because that's how I felt

"I heard them talking." I said and he looked at me confused so I looked away an at the flat screen T.V. in front of us "They were talking about me." Tears streamed own my face "Believe it or not but I was sleeping and it's not regular you know? It's like a never ending nightmare that you can't get out of." He nodded so I continued and the tears came faster now, the thing that scared me was that I was telling him the truth and the tears weren't sadness they were fear.

"The man was saying how I should be dead." The tears were falling faster and I was struggling to speak "He said it was no use I was going to die, that she should just give up." The lump in my throat grew bigger and bigger "Then there was a doctor, he said I was in a coma but I could never wake up.

"With every word they said pain sprung in my body and I was having a heart attack! Then when I had calmed and the room was quiet a second needle went into my skin. I might have been in a coma but I could still feel and hear.

"It was horrible. 2 months in a coma and I just now remember and the problem is that…it…hurts to try and remember these things…" I held my head as the pain shot through it. I gritted my teeth and held in my screams

There was some kind of wall blocking the thoughts and every time I tried to break it pain would shoot through my whole head making me want to scream and cry. Tears streamed down my face and I heard the boy gasp.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" the boy almost got up but through the red blur in my eyes I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down

"I…don't…need…the…hospital!" I almost didn't get the words out and more tears came as more pain shot through my head

"But you're crying blood! That's not something you see every day!" He tried to get up again but I pulled him back down almost too tired to

"Please," I gasped at the pain "Don't just stay!" I yelled wiping the tears an looking at the red blood on my hands "What have they done to me?" I whispered

Then I froze when I heard a door open and a familiar voice whisper "Cammie, come out come out wherever you are…" and a man stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a steel whip in his left hand and a deathly smile on his face

_**"Run!" **_My mind screamed at me. I took the boys hand and ran up the stairs as the man followed us walking in a slow pace still smiling like those creepy killers in the movies

I pulled us into a room and realized it was the boys. He closed the door and locked it and looked at me as I coward on his bed.

"What just happened? Who is that?" he asked me putting his hands on my shoulders I looked up at him and shook my head

"I can't remember but he's bad news! We need to get out of here now!" I crawled to the window and opened it. I knocked the screen off of it an climbed onto the roof with the boy right behind me.

The next window next to the boy's room opened and the man with the steel whip knocked down the screen and climbed out into the moonlight with us.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him backing up with the boy just a few feet away from me, a name popped into my head "Zach be careful don't fall off!" I yelled at the boy I looked back just in time to see the whips shine of steel catch the moonlight as it came down on him right forearm. I screamed and stumbled back.

"Stop it! WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed as tears streamed down my face

"What? You don't remember your own daddy? That's a shame…I just came to finish off what I started!" then he almost hit me but I dodged it "You were an accident!" he yelled at me and those words floated through my head and I remembered the sound of the gun, him pulling the trigger me falling. But that's all I got before my foot slid of the edge of the roof and I fell off.

My hands grasped the edge of the roof "Zach! Help!" but instead Zach my 'dad' stood there and I saw Zach running but he didn't get there fast enough because he was on the other side of the roof. Dad stepped on my hands and my grip started to loosen.

"HELP!" I screamed and just when I thought my life was going to end Dad went flying over my head

"This is it! I'm going to die!" I yelled up at Zach as he scrambled over to me he got on his stomach and grabbed my hands and wrists and tried pulling me up but couldn't because my wrapping had caught on a sharp piece of metal from the roofs edge.

"Don't say that just hang in there!" He tried again and I screamed out in pain as the metal dug deeper into my wrapping and poking the now bleeding spot on my stomach.

Two figures, male and female, came out of Zach's window and rushed over to me and pulled with Zach. I let out a heart stopping scream, signaling that I was in pain.

"Cammie this is going to hurt!" then with one final powerful yank and my screaming I was yanked onto the roof and laying in Zach's arms clutching my stomach an trying to breathe

Somehow this all seemed too familiar…

"He's gone…" was all I said before darkness swallowed me


	5. hanging With Zach

Chapter 4

School.

You know that feeling when you feel like somebody's watching you? Yeah that's how I feel right now, well minus the pain in my stomach. I woke up exactly 23 seconds ago but I decided to keep quiet so I just kept my face expressionless and my breath even.

"Will she be okay?" Zach's voice said. _Huh that's cool, Zach actually cares, well I don't really know him so I can't actually count him as a douche bag…yet, but still I treat all guys the same…I think? _I thought to myself

"She'll be fine! Trust me." The one guy named Joe said, Zach chuckled

"Yeah like I can trust the guy who said no pop quizzes at all this year in class." Said Zach, yep he's going to be a douche!

"Watch it Mr. Goode, I could easily drop your grade from a B to a C-, plus I never promised anything." It took all I had not to laugh

"Fine…" Zach grumbled, and then I felt him sit down at the edge of the bed I was in and started to tickle my feet

I laughed and kicked him off the bed on purpose, I shot to sitting position and glared at him but that ended went pain shot through my stomach.

"Ow! God Cammie what the hell was that for! A nice 'please stop' would've been good enough for me!"Snapped a grumpy Zach getting off the floor I just smirked at him

"And what would be the fun in that?" he glared at me and I looked around the room. The walls were a milky brown with blue pock-a-dots, the bed had fluffy/furry baby blue sheets and the pillows were light blue and milky brown fluffy/furry like the sheets. And the bed! It's like sleeping on an extremely soft fluffy cloud that you never want to get off of and its queen sized!

Across from the bed was a big flat screen T.V. then under it is this big boom box surround system with 5 stacks of CD's on the shelves! A lava lamp next to my bed on the night stand was turned on and the light blue was floating around in it.

To the left of the room was a milky brown fluffy papasan with two bookshelves on both sides of it filled top to bottom with books. To the right of the room was a closet and just by looking at it you could see that it was a huge walk in closet with my own personal bathroom next to it.

Then on the left side of the T.V. there's a walk on balcony with two chairs and it's really close to the other balcony as in you could put out your hand and touch the other persons. And on the right side of the T.V. there's the door that has the name _Cammie_ written on it in navy blue and gold glitter.

Finally, on the ceiling were filled with glow in the dark stars and in the middle of the ceiling is a medium sized disco ball that has the light bulb inside and multiple colors. Milky brown and dark tan curtains hung over the windows (4 windows) and on the walls was not girly at all.

Posters of singers and actors/actresses hung the walls along with famous football players of Dallas Cowboys and Tennessee Titans **(Don't judge!)** and some jerseys that were signed by some of the football players. A football sat on one of the bookshelves that had Tony Romo's signature on it.

A medium sized fish tank sat on the other bookshelf with small fish, crabs, starfish, and two baby octopuses sat in it. It was a beautiful room that I smiled at.

"Well time for school!" Zach said knocking me out of my thoughts and yanking open the curtains letting the light in. I buried my head under the covers and groaned

"But I don't want to go to school!" I moaned and Zach yanked the covers off of my head

"Come on sleepy head! It's the middle of the school year! Get that small butt in the shower and get dressed! School starts in an hour so I'll be back here in 30 minutes and I expect to see you fully dressed or I'll dress you myself." He winked and started walking to the balcony door

"Douche bag." I muttered

"Love ya too!" Zach yelled over his shoulder and jumping to the other balcony and my mouth dropped open

I HAVE TO LIVE NEXT TO HIM? GOSH THE NERVE ON THAT GUY! I grumbled to myself and hopped into the shower and hopped out, pulling on a pair of dark jean shorts that go to the middle of my thighs and a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top, I walked back to my bathroom and curled my hair. After that I slipped on some black and navy blue DC's and ate breakfast

30 minutes later Zach jumped back onto my balcony with his back pack slung over his shoulder. His hair was wavy and kept falling into his emerald green eyes, he was wearing a midnight black shirt that shows off his biceps and six pack and he's wearing light blue jeans with black and white Nikes. I got to admit he looked hot but he's not my type…do I even have a type?

"Okay so-" he stopped short when he say me and a smirk grew on his lips "Wow look at you, the new girl getting all cute and prissy on the first day of school! How cute!" Zach mocked looking me up and down

"I couldn't find anything regular plus not many girls would've worn DC's with this! And if you keep looking at me like that I hope that you won't be expecting to have children in the future." I grabbed my gold and lime green backpack and slid down the stairs railing.

"Mmm feisty I like that." I gave Zach a disgusted look. We lost track of time but my 'mom' reminded me at the right time

"Time for school sweetie!" she yelled down the stairs so I replied back up the stairs

"Okay let me get my backpack!" I grabbed it and we walked out of the house 15 minutes early so we could walk. It was already warm out so we laughed and talked

"You are such a douche Zach." I told him laughing and shoving his shoulder

"You know you love it!" I made gagging noises, we were almost to the school but we were walking next to an alley and I felt like we were being watched. Before I knew what was happening I was pulled into the alley by a guy about my age and he looked really familiar…

"Who are you?" I yelled

"What you don't remember me? Gosh it's been only 2 months and you can't even remember me? Losing your touch Cammie." The boy shook his head and I struggled

"Stop leave me alone ZACH!" I screamed but he covered mouth with his hand which I spit in and bit but he grits his teeth

"Stop it! It's me Dylan!"


	6. Seventh Life Gone

Chapter 5

Seventh Life Gone

**Okay so a lot of you have been asking who Dylan is and he's the guy that Bex used to date but was really a COC agent that kidnapped Cammie. Oh and sorry for not updating I was kind of busy these few days so I'm trying to update as fast as I can! And Zach's name just popped up in her head so yeah!**

**Zach's POV**

One minute me and Cammie are laughing next minute her laughing is gone and her scream fills the air. I rush into the alley that I and she were walking next to and see her struggling for her life with a guy holding her in a head lock.

"Cammie!" I dropped my backpack and ran over to her. The guy dropped Cammie and she gagged and tried to stand but I could see she was struggling

"Zach, you're just making this harder on yourself." He knocked me off my feet and punched me in the face more times than I could count, after I awhile my vision got blurry and the world started to fade.

"ZACH NO!" Cammie screamed as she was being picked up by Dylan while kicking and screaming

"I'm sorry Cammie…" I whispered before my whole world turned black.

**My POV**

He knocked out Zach and now he's taking me to who knows where.

"Let me go! Somebody help!" I kept struggling but Dylan was stronger than me

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" he hissed in my ear but I didn't stop so I felt a knife go to my neck

"You know, I'd really hate to get this dirty but if I have to I will." Dylan hissed again and I stopped struggling "That's a good girl, now get in the van!"

My body aches of pain as I climbed into the back of the van because of last night and a pounding feeling in my stomach

Once I climbed in the van I realized there was another girl here also. She had cappuccino skin and curly brown hair with a bruise under her left eye.

"Hi." I heard myself say and she looked at me

"Got you too didn't they?" she had a strong British accent, she also looked familiar. I nodded.

"Knocked out my neighbor." I told her

"Wow he knocked out my bloody boyfriend!" Then she actually looked at me with chocolate brown eyes

"You look familiar?" she told me

"I was thinking the same thing!" I told her happy that she actually seems familiar but when I tried thinking about it a shock of pain went through my head

I grimaced and heard her chuckle.

"You too? Wow and I thought it was just me and my friends."

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked

"Rebecca Baxter but I like to be called Bex." She told me "What about you?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan, but people call me Cammie." She nodded and I swear I've heard her name before

"Why haven't I ever seen you around?" Bex asked me while studying me very closely

"I've been in a coma for 2 months and just got out of it yesterday and I can't remember anything." Bex nodded

""I woke up 2 months ago and I still can't remember anything." Before I could answer the van tires squealed and the smell of burned rubber filled the air as gunshots were heard. Bex and I got on or stomachs.

We grabbed the polls and the car flipped over. Bex and I screamed and the back of the van opened.

I lost my grip and slid out. Once I was out, one of the van tires crushed my stomach and all the air in me was out and I felt my heart stop as the blood ran out of my mouth.

I saw Bex jump out of the van when it finally stopped on the top. She ran to my side but I couldn't hear anything. Bex's face flashed in my mind of her smiling.

_"__CAMMIE! BLOODY HELL WOMEN YOU SLEEP LIKE A ROCK! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP BEFORE I POUR THIS NICE ICE COLD BUCKET OF WATER ON YOUR FACE!"_ I remember her yelling at me

My hearing came back as she was shaking me awake.

"Cammie come on! Speak to me! Bloody hells stay awake! Don't die on me now!" I smiled at her and she looked at me like I was crazy and technicality, I was.

"I remember…" were the last words I said before I passed out.

**Bex's POV**

_What in bloody hells name is happening? _My mind was screaming at me. When the van had come to a complete stop on its back I quickly ran out of the van and saw Cammie. She looked horrible. Her knees were scrapped, there was a huge gash on her right cheek, and her left arm was in a weird angle and her stomach.

_BLOODY HELL!_ Her stomach made me want to vomit up my breakfast but I held back. It was squished in like a flat pancake and I could see the bone of her ribs pointing up word. Blood was spilling out of her mouth like no one's business and her eyes were in the back of her head.

I started shaking her shoulders and realized people were around watching us "Cammie! Get up! Please Cammie, please, please, please, get up!" her eyes fluttered open and I was relived even though I've only known her for exactly 24 minutes and 9 seconds something inside me just connects with her…

"Cammie come on! Speak to me! Bloody hells stay awake! Don't die on me now!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes and I'm not a crier! She smiled at me but it was very weak and I knew that I was going to lose her but I wasn't giving up. I gave her a weird look

"I remember…" were the last and very faint words she said and I was surprised that she even got them out with a stomach like that! I shook her more and more but her eyes had fully closed and her boy went completely limp. Where have I seen this before…?

"No Cammie! Bloody hell! Cammie! No, no, no, no, no! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! SHE'S DIEING HELP!" I screamed out at the crowed that had formed around the whole scene

A boy with brown hair that stops at the top of his ears and piercing blue eyes came running- no sprinting over to me and Cammie. I put two fingers to her neck to check her pulse. She didn't have one. More tears ran down my face as the boy came over.

He kneeled down next to Cammie and I heard him mutter "Not again this is the seventh time only three more left…" I looked at him as he looked at Cammie's dead body

I tackled him, pushing him on to the ground with me on his chest. Quickly I grabbed a hand full of his shirt and pulled his face so it was inches from mine.

"What are you talking about sixth time?" I asked through gritted teeth looking him dead in the eyes. He swallowed and answered

"An experiment was tested on Cammie when she was only three. It was a test to make you live forever but it went wrong. She's like a cat but with one extra life that makes ten so she already lost seven." The boy had fear in his eyes as he told me this information. He wasn't lying.

"How I she lose those lives?" I hissed at him. He swallowed again before shaking his head no making me grip his shirt tighter "Tell. Me. Now." I growled at him

"The first time is when it was tested on her she died instantly, the second time was in the cellar when she was 12, third time was when Josh beat her at the mall; she had died for exactly 10 minutes and 23 seconds. Fourth time was when she fell out of the tree at Gallagher Academy. Fifth time was when she was shot and died in Zach's arms." I noticed he had gritted his teeth at that

"Keep going lover boy!" I snapped at him

"The sixth time was 2 months ago before she went into a coma then here's her seventh time. She only has three more yet. And you Rebecca need to help me protect her." He told me and I knew instantly because my grip on his shirt released as a shock of pain went through my head and everything came back.

I gasped air back in my lungs and looked at the boy and nodded "Okay I'll do it for all of our sake, she needs us." And before he could respond a car screeched to a halts next to us and 5 men in black came out and started fighting us in front of millions of people and probably on Fox News.

I saw Dylan and my heart ached. He grabbed the dead Cammie and pulled her into the van as I sprinted screaming her name but the men in black were gone along with Dylan. And Cammie.

They have her again.

Her lives are going to end.

A lot faster now.

I turned to the boy "We have to get her back!" tears filled my eyes again and he nodded

"We better go get Zach, Joe, Abby, and Rachael." I nodded. Felix and I sprinted towards Cammie's house.

**~Sneak Peak Of Next Chapter!~**

_**"Dad yelled at me to get up again and kept whipping me until i let out my last scream and collapsed as i felt my heart stop. There went my eighth life. Two more left."**_


	7. The Dream Warning

Chapter 6

The Dream Warning

**Mathew Morgan's POV**

I watched as Dylan carried Cammie's dead body into the room. She looked horrible but did I care? No. Cameron was the worst accident a person could have! She used to be a sweet little normal girl but then Rachael just had to test that stupid experiment on her!

Now every time I look at her I always try to find out what just happened to her but of course Rachael never told me. I don't want to hurt her but she's not my daughter anymore, she's just some experiment that went wrong so I don't hold back when I hit her.

The steel whip is the only thing that calms me down and her screams for pain is like music to my ears. People could say I'm a sick man but if they were in my shoes they would understand perfectly. What I don't get is how she could've survived that gun shot?

I had made sure I had shot her straight in the stomach and here she is! Dead again! Well Cammie welcome back to hell, hope you enjoy your stay because today when we bring you back you'll be killing your first person!

**Dylan's POV**

I still can't believe I'm doing this! Cammie's one of my friends and here I am betraying her and her friends! I feel like a sick and horrible person but Cassandra said if I didn't then she would kill everyone I love.

Cammie and her gang are like a family to me because my real family was killed by COC agents on a mission so Cammie, Grant, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Zach, and Nick are pretty much as close to family as I can get.

Poor Cammie. I had overheard Cassandra and Mathew talking about how they caught one of the top agents named Agent Steven Crane and how when they capture Cammie that she would kill him and bury his boy no madder how much she struggled.

Honestly, I felt horrible for her. All her life she's been forced to do stuff that she doesn't want to and when she listens what does she get in return? Hit. Kicked. Pushed around like crap! Gosh I hate to see her like this; it seriously just breaks my heart.

Gently I placed her down on the stretcher that was waiting in the emergency room. Once I had placed her down I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Get better soon. Don't do anything you don't want to. I'll be back for you, I promise." And I left the room glancing back only once.

**Felix's PIV**

We had found Zach in an alley as he was just waking up. He looked like he just got pounded into a pulp. He must've gotten his memory back because when he saw me the first this he said was:

"Felix? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you died or something?"

When we had gotten to Rachael's house we explained everything to her, Joe, and Abby who were there too.

"WHAT? FELIX HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Rachael yelled at me when I finished telling her

"Wow is everyone using the word hell today?" I asked

"Felix! What happened?"

"I didn't know what the crowed was for! When I heard Bex yelling out to Cammie I got there as fast as I could! I swear! Dylan took her!" I told her

"Fine we're going to get her and knowing Mathew he's going to use her last lives to his advantage lets go." She didn't have to tell us twice because we were all in the van and on the highway before you could say 'cheese.'

**My POV**

_In my ream I was looking down at a piece of paper with writing on it._

_"Cammie please read what you wrote about something scary that's happened in your life." A man's voice said and I pulled my eyes away from the paper and looked up at the man that was with the two women!_

_My body stood up and went to the front of the room with the paper in my hands. I read it out loud and couldn't believe I'm saying this._

_"SNAP! The sound of the steel whip came in contact with my skin as I screamed out in pain and watched my blood go in every direction. He yelled at me to get up once my legs had given up on me. Cassandra watched as my dad beat me with that horrible whip. These sick COC people making me do their horrible dirty work._

_"They were making bury a dead body for them and my legs had given up on me because it was raining hard, I had bad wounds, and the dead body wasn't really a good addition to any of this. Dad whipped me harder and harder each time, ignoring my cried of pain. _

"_Dylan wouldn't even look and every time I screamed out or the sound of the whip connecting with my skin I'd see Dylan flinch and look away again."_

_The man didn't even try stopping me because he and the class were all looking at me an waiting for me to read more so I continued._

"_I finally got myself to stand up and hauled the dead man over my shoulder. Since it was raining I didn't get a good look at his face but I did seem familiar. My body started to ache and I started to slow to where I almost couldn't hold my body._

"_Dad yelled at me again and kept whipping me until I let out my last scream and collapsed as I felt my heart stop. There went my eighth life. Two more left."_

_Then I lifted my head and smiled to myself and I knew I was talking to myself because then I was looking at myself in a dark room._

"_Be careful Cammie, you're losing your lives too easily and if you keep this up you'll get to your last life and there won't be any more living for you." The other me told me and before I could respond I was pulled out of this dream and back to life._

**~Sneak Peak Of Next Chapter~**

**They shoved a gun into my hand against my will and made me finger the trigger to a man with a gag in his mouth and a blind fold on. Before I knew what happened Cassandra made me pull the trigger.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. They Made Me do It

Chapter 7

They Made Me Do It

**My POV**

The pain was almost unbearable as I felt my ribs snap back together like super glue. The pain and weird feeling of the blood inside of me rushing back, the air running into my lungs and running back out. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! That sound and feeling happened 24 times with each ribs.

It hurt to breathe as the process started its way through my whole body. My breath kept getting caught and then I'd have to struggle and I'd make that strangling noise that I used to when I was mute. My head pounded as if there was no tomorrow.

Slowly just to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself, I opened my eyes and saw the faces of Cassandra Goode, my disgusting dad, and the one and only Dylan Louis A.K.A secret COC member! Inside of myself, literally, I could feel my stomach making this squishy wet feeling but I knew it was just because it was going back together.

Cassandra wasn't smiling but frowning, dad was smiling at me, and Dylan was looking at me in worry and I saw regret in his eyes. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming out in pain. When I felt everything settle down I relaxed a bit.

"Dylan, get Cammie and bring her to the room that we told you about. Don't fail us or else." He nodded while Mrs. Goode and Dad walked out of the room leaving a shocked Dylan and a pissed off me.

Dylan walked over to me but I was already sat up "Cammie-" I cut him off

"Don't Cammie me you trader!" I snapped as he reached out towards my hand which I jerked back "Don't touch me!" I hissed and he sat down next to me while sighing

"Cammie, I'm sorry but it was for the better of it! They were going to hurt you guys and I couldn't let that happen!" Dylan had me in a big bear hug before I knew what had happened "God Cammie, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Well, apology excepted now let's go see what my dad and that lady wants." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the room and down the hall.

He stopped in front of a big metal door and I saw him pale.

"Dylan? Are you okay? Hey? Dude speak to me!" I said waving my hand in front of his face, Dylan finally looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes

"Cammie, this room is," he swallowed hard "T-This is where Cassandra and Mathew kill their enemies…" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes but the emotion written across his face was fear.

"You'll be in there won't you?" I asked him and he nodded getting paler and paler by the seconds

"I'm so sorry Cammie." He pulled me into the room and I started yelling at him

"Dylan! What the hell are you doing? I thought you were on my side?" but he had already handed me to my dad and I barley heard him whisper

"I'll come back for you I promise." Then with those words I stopped struggling

"That's a good girl." And I saw the glint of steel and my body completely tensed up "Oh please Cameron, don't get your hopes up sweetheart." Dad laughed and shoved me into another room with Cassandra

"Hello Cameron." She told me with a smirk on her lips I just nodded and walked over to her and saw her pull out a shoved a gun into my hand against my will and made me finger the trigger to a man with a gag in his mouth and a blind fold on. Before I knew what happened Cassandra made me pull the trigger.

I screamed and threw the gun down, running to the man that I shot. He was bleeding from under his heart and I tore off the blind fold and gag. He looked like someone that I met a few years ago.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay? I'm so sorry….I-I didn't mean to shoot you! What's your name?" I asked putting the blind fold rag on his room and putting pressure on it

"Agent…Steven…I was…sent to find your….father 2 years ago. He's COC bad now…tell Rachael…I'm sorry…you weren't supposed to…be the experiment…I'm sorry that…you were an accident…" before he could finish the rest another gunshot was heard and a bullet whizzed past my head and into the middle of his forehead.

"Well now that that's over, get the body and carry him. Go!" Dad said coming into the room but I didn't budge "I SAID GO NOW!" I scrambled to my feet and hauled Agent Steven's dead body over my shoulder

"Yes sir." I obeyed as Dylan walked in. He took one look at my scared face and the dead agent on my shoulder and understood.

We have to go tonight.

**Zach's POV**

Solomon avoided all police cars and kept crashing into each other in the van. Felix looked like he could cry and I knew how he felt. Cammie was gone again and something kept telling me to ask Solomon about the whole Cammie is an accident thing that Felix kept muttering about. I gave in.

"Joe, why is Cammie an accident?" I asked and the van swerved almost hitting another car. I held onto the back of his seat for dear life. Finally we started driving calmly again.

"Who told you about that?" asked Joe who was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white and his face as pale an emotionless as a ghost.

"Huh…just heard Freddy here say that." Felix's head jerked up and he glared at me

"It's Felix…" He growled at me and I just rolled my eyed

"Yeah I want to know Cammie's bloody story too." Says Bex who's as curious as me

"I made the wrong decision." Rachael told me as tears filled her eyes and her face had become completely white

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_~Flash Back~_

_Cameron Ann Morgan was in the living room playing with her Barbie dolls- or I should say ripping their heads off and putting them in those creepy Barbie dungeons, but anyways, Rachael Morgan was on the couch watching T.V. because it's Rachael's day off._

_Rachael's phone rang and Cammie picked it up "Hello?" her small gentle three year old voice said and she smiled wide "Okay, Mommy it's Uncle Joe!" she gave her mom that grin where she has no two top front teeth_

_Rachael smiled at her and took the phone "Hello?" She said into the phone while watching Cammie violently rip off the dolls heads and chuckle_

_"Hello Rachael! I don't know if this is the right time to ask since it's your day off…but the director would like to know if they could us Cameron for an experiment that we're testing out and you were the only name that came up for letting us use Cammie." Joe asked Rachael_

_Rachael was now sitting up straight and looking at her small three year old daughter who's mature for her age and already potty trained (hehehe potty trained.) The bruise on Cameron's right forearm was fading and the cuts and other bruises were healing. Cammie had told her mom that she fell out of a tree when she was climbing it._

_"What kind of test Joe?" Rachael asked after a small pause. Joe took a shaky breath from the other side of the phone_

_"It's a test that could make anyone to live forever." Rachael had agreed and got Cammie ready. After 3 hours Cammie was sitting in a CIA HQ and looking around as doctors and nurses looked at her and seeing how badly she was bruised._

_"Okay, now Cameron, this may pinch just a little bit okay?" a chubby nurse lady told her and Cameron just nodded and the chubby lady put a sharp needle into Cammie's left forearm but Cammie didn't even flinch._

_It takes a lot to hurt her. Like Daddy's whip. Daddy's at work so he's not here. Just thinking about the whip made poor Cameron Morgan flinch. Once the needle was out they all waited and watched her._

_After about two hours of waiting they were about to leave when Cammie screamed. Everyone in the room went quiet and looked at her._

_Cammie's heart felt like someone with sharp fingernails was squeezing her heart while digging their nails into her heart. Her ribs felt like they were being stretched and bent, about to snap in half. The lungs in her felt like they were going to explode with pressure._

_She held her chest and fell to the floor as doctors ran to her and put her on a stretcher and got to the emergency room as fast as they could. Once they were there they tried calming her down but she was paralyzed._

_Cameron's body shook uncontrollably as blood mixed with foamed saliva came out of her mouth with her eyes rolled to the back of her head so it was all white. The heart monitor was beeping like crazy and none of the water would go into her body._

_Blood poured out of her mouth and nose and then she went still as the heart monitor started making a high pitch sound and there was only a line on the screen. Rachael Morgan rushed in with Joe Solomon and Abigail Cameron._

_Rachael screamed at the sight of her small three-year-old now dead daughter. Joe and Abby froze in the door way and starred at Cammie. A doctor walked in and draped the blanket over her body before turning to Rachael, Joe, and Abby._

_"I'm sorry for your lose." The doctor was about to leave when-_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**__ Everyone turned around and looked back to the small figure. Cammie had her eyes open and threw the blanket off her face. She wiped her nose and noticed the blood and her eyes got huge._

_"Mommy! I'm bleeding!" Cammie screamed and everyone rushed over to her now alive body. Rachael cried with joy and that was the day they found out that Cameron Ann Morgan had ten lives- well nine there._

**Zach's POV**

I was shocked at her story and looked at Felix "how many lives does she have left?" I asked him and he looked up at me in fear

"Three." He whispered

**My POV**

We were outside and the rain was pouring so hard that I had taken one step outside and I was already soaked to the bone. Any time I would slow down dad would yell at me and whip me, making a new gash start to bleed.

I fell again and Cassandra and dad weren't looking so Dylan quickly helped me up and whispered in my ear above the roar of the wind and rain "Don't worry, we'll leave soon." I smiled and nodded at him while adjusting the dead agent on my shoulder.

We were going down a hill and I slipped and Agent Steven's dead body and I slid down the muddy hill all the way to the bottom. Dylan rushed to my side and tried his best not to get hit with the steel whip.

"GET UP!" I was sore, bruised, and bloody. Quickly I picked him up and a hole was already waiting. It was filled from top to bottom with water from the rain.

"Sir, what do I do with the body?" I asked as my voice cracked in certain parts. Dad and Cassandra laughed at me

"Drop the body Cammie." Dad commanded me and I followed the rules quickly and fast, gently placing him on the muddy wet ground. When I righted myself I looked at Cassandra and my Dad. Dad pulled out the metal whip and started hitting me.

I started to back up as each hit came in contact with my skin "Dad! Please stop! Please!" I was prepared for my dream vision, not this, not this at all. Once I was at the edge of the big rectangle Cassandra smiled at me.

"Good-bye sweetie!" then she shoved me in. I knew how to swim but I couldn't feel the bottom and something slimy and wet was touching my ankles and legs. I screamed a tried to climb out but it was still pouring and the sides of the ditch were slick and I couldn't get a grip.

"Help!" I screamed and watched as Cassandra and Dad walked away. Dylan tried to reach out for me but every time I got a grip on his hand it would slip out or I would almost pull him in "Dylan it's no use!" I yelled over the rain and wind as I felt a bit on my leg and let out a scream

"No I'm not going to leave you! I promised myself! Just hang in there!" Dylan said and he grabbed my hand again but my hand slipped out when something with big jaws grabbed my ankle and pulled me under against my will.

I tried holding my breath and kicked with all my might but it just kept dragging me under. My eyes opened wide but all I saw was blackness around me. My fists hit the slimy beast that had hold of my ankle. It let go but as I was swimming back to the surface I lost air and passed out just letting the water into my lungs.

There went life eight.

**Dylan's POV**

I had grabbed Cammie's hand but she screamed and was pulled down under the water. Bubbles kept surfacing and I saw her being dragged down.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled putting my hand in the water but she never came up. I waited exactly 3 minutes, 55 seconds, and 67 milliseconds.

Finally I saw her hair and then her hand. The raining had stopped and it was sprinkling and the moon had come out, reflecting on the water I saw all the blood around Cammie's body and I could tell she wasn't breathing.

"Cammie!" I grabbed her hand and tugged not caring if the slick sides were threatening to slip under my weight. Her body was somewhat lighter and I got her out and she was pale and un-breathing. Her skin was a raw white and her eyes where gray/white instead of crystal blue. Blue took over the pink color in her lips and there was a huge bite mark on her right ankle.

I gently but quickly paced her soaked body on the wet ground and put my lips to hers. I was doing mouth-to-mouth CPR. As I pushed on her stomach multiple times I could feel the water under her belly. Repeating this cycle 5 times her eyes widened and she started coughing and throwing up bloody water.

Her face was no longer a raw white, it slowly gained color back and her eyes got back to the crystal blue that they were before instead of white. The blue o her lips very, _very_ slowly went back to the pink. She looked at me and I looked back at her.

"Dylan…you stayed!" she threw her arms around me and cried in my shoulder just as a van came to a messy stop next to us, covering us, mostly me, in mud.

Felix, Zach, Bex, Joe, and Rachael ran out and saw us. They all stopped dead in their tracks once they saw us hugging and her crying. Cammie looked up and I saw her look at the other people she whispered three words in my ear that made my heart stop and my breath catch in my chest.

_"_I remember_ everything." _

**Omg! I am soooooooooo very very very very very sorry about not updating for so freakin long! I've been having major family issues so I haven't really been writing! Well I am trying to update as fast as I can! **

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHH yeah and I was wondering! Do you guys want Cammie to choose Felix or Zach? Please answer cauz im totally stuck! Well review and sorry again!**

**~Sneak Peek~**

**"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU TARDER!" Zach yelled looking furious "What i can't hug my own twin sister?" **


	9. Twins

Chapter 8

Twins

**My POV**

I saw Zach have this hurt look in his eyes and Felix had his hands clenched in fists with fiery in his eyes. Dylan had his arms around me and I shivered with the breeze and my right ankle throbbed of pain. While I was passed out all of my memory had come back to me. But there was one thing.

As I was letting go of Dylan a bit came back.

_Those scarred crystal blue eyes starred into my eyes as I screamed along with the other person. "Cammie don't let them take me!" a small boys voice cried out but the flashback wouldn't let me look at anything else _

_"They won't let me go! Please don't take-"_

But the flash back ended right there and I realized I had froze. Dylan was in front of me with a worried expression on his face.

"Cammie? Hey are you okay?" I realized I wasn't okay and turned my head and started puking. Dylan held my hair out of my face before anyone else could react. Once I was done I turned towards Dylan and froze when I noticed the color of his eyes. Crystal blue.

The moon hit his eyes and I saw those crystal blue eyes that are the same shade of mine. I stumbled back in shock; lucky for me Dylan had caught both of my wrists. Quickly I yanked my wrists out of his grip and ran/limped into Bex's waiting arms.

I cried my eyes out as she held my cold and soaking wet body. Bex held me tight and I held her too because I was scared and hurt.

"Shh did Dylan hurt you?" Bex asked sending a glare to Dylan who had popped up next to me

"No, it was Dad and Zach's mom." My voice was croaky and the blood soaked through my pant legs. I passed out from not enough blood.

_A boy and I were on the floor in the living room. We both had monster trucks in toy form, we kept crashing them and I kept yelling at him for trying to hurt my monster truck and he'd laugh at me and make fun of me._

_"Wow Cutie you're so strong." We both looked about six, both had crystal blue eyes, honey brown hair, and when we smiled both of our two top front teeth were missing. For some reason we looked almost the same expect for our genders were different._

_"Stop calling me Cutie! You know that annoys me!" I complained while crossing my arms across my chest and pouting at him_

_"Come on Cutie! Its funny just go with it! Gosh why do you have to be my sister?" the boy laughed at me and gave me that grin that I couldn't help but smile at but then it disappeared_

_"You're lucky, Daddy doesn't beat you." I whimpered holding my bruised stomach. The boy crawled to me and held me in his arms_

_"Don't worry Cutie, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" I smiled and hugged him. All of a sudden the front door burst opened and 6 men ran in tearing the boy away from me as the other three men held me back._

_"Cammie!" the boy screamed struggling. It was hard for me because I was crying because the men yanked me by my stomach and it hurt_

_"Dylan!" I screamed struggling and trying not to show my pain but it wasn't the pain in my stomach it was the fact that these men were actually tearing us apart and that Daddy was standing in the door way smiling and watching._

_"Cammie don't let them take me!" Dylan screamed looking at me with those scarred crystal blue eyes_

_"They won't let me go! Please don't take Dylan away from me!"_ _I screamed but the man held me down until I couldn't see my brother anymore "DYLAN!" I screamed running outside but the van was already almost out of sight_

_I fell to the ground in the grass and cried my heart out. My other piece is gone and I can't do anything about it. They took him away from me. They took my twin away and I knew I'd never see him again._

_And then I realized something. I wasn't scared of boys just because of Daddy. It was because I knew that my other half was gone and that they stole him away from me and I didn't want to get close to anyone because of that._

I woke up to someone shaking my body awake. The person saw that I was awake and started shaking me more so finally my eyes shot open.

"WHAT?" I yelled and realized it was Dylan. Relief washed over his face. Dylan brought me into a big bear hug

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU TRADER!" Zach yelled looking furious

"What I can't hug my own twin sister?" Dylan smirked and looked at everyone's expression in the van. Felix was to my right and Dylan was to my left.

"You're what?" Felix asked looking just as confused as Bex did

"Cammie's my twin sister! That's why I was so over protective of her…I never wanted to hurt her I swear…ain't that right Cutie?" Dylan asked me and I punched him in the stomach

"I told you not to call me Cutie. Pay backs bi***." I told him and he laughed while holding his stomach

"Yes Cutie it sure is." Says Dylan leaning back and closing his eyes with a smile

**Macey's POV**

"NO GRANT! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD SO DON'T FIGHT IT!" I yelled at him as I shoved him into the Gallagher Academy with Nick, Liz, and Jonas trailing behind looking nervous as hell.

"But Macey, this is weird being at an all girl's school." Grant complained as I shoved him again and he flew through the doors stumbling.

The Headmistress stood there and led us to her office and there stood Zach, Cammie, Bex, Mr. Solomon, Dylan and Felix that kept sending Zach glares. Finally I noticed Cammie's ankle in a cast and she had crutches.

Yes we had all of our memories back so we knew. I rushed over to Cammie and hugged her. She looked paler then usual and there was a big bruise under her left eye and every time she blinked I caught her wince.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and Bex spoke

"Bloody hell Macey! Are you that stupid! Of course she's not okay! She's on bloody crutches! How do you think she is!" wow temper

"Well gosh don't get your British panties in a wad!" I snapped and I knew I had gone too far because she stepped up but Cammie put her arm in the way.

"Please sit." Mrs. Morgan commanded and we all sat except Cammie, Felix, Zach, Dylan, Solomon, and Bex "Now Cammie is in deep crap and I want you all to watch over her until further notice, got it?" we all agreed and headed back to our dorm.

"So I was thinking we could dress the boys up." I asked and all the girls smiled evilly at the guys who had looks of fear on their face

"Please!" all of us girls begged and they finally gave in so we brought them to the room to get them dressed up

This would be a fun night.

**I hope you guys liked it…yeah it wasn't too good but I was rushing, I'll probably have another one done tommorw! So review and tell me Felix or Zach!**

**~Sneak Peak~**

**"Don't touch me or I'll break your fingers like a twig!" I snapped at Zach "Cammie, I'm sorry!" Zach begged but I wasn't going for it "Forget it good bye Zach." I turned and walked down the hall. I turned a corner and froze "Hey Cammie long time no sees huh?" the boy with his eletric blue eyes and bleach blonde hair that kept getting in his eyes smirked at me "CHASE!" I screamed**


	10. They Can't Trust You Anymore

Chapter 9

Can't Trust You Anymore

**My POV**

We had just finished getting the boys dressed. Macey had warned them about stretching out our clothes with their big butts when they got in them. Let's just say they didn't look too good in the clothes **(A/N: in other words; I'm too lazy to describe so just imagine!)**

My long sleeved arms hugged my body as I watched all my friends laughing and having fun and laughing. Dylan noticed and sat by me.

"Hey Cutie, why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" Dylan asked me and I just gave him a blank stare and he laughed "Don't give me that look; it's not going to work on me you know?" I couldn't help but crack a smile

"Why can't I just be left alone for once?" I asked him a little too harsh, he flinched and put his hands up in surrender and I just happened to notice that his wrists didn't have that COC mark that I do and this confused me

"Fine I give up!" he laughed. Dylan finally noticed the confusion on my face "Hey you okay?" he asked me looking concerned

"Why don't you have COC burned into your wrists?" I asked and it looked as if his breath had gotten caught in his throat

"Those are for the very special and already approved COC members. How would you know about them if you don't know anything- well almost anything about them?" Dylan's voice had come out cracked and worried and I just realized the whole room had gone quiet

"No reason…" I told him looking away and putting my hands up in surrender like he had not too long ago, but my sleeves decided to fall right then and everyone, except Felix, gasped at the burned in mark on my left wrist that had COC

"Crap." I muttered lifting my sleeves back up and sat on my hands

"Cammie…what was that?" Dylan had gone completely pale

"What was what?" I asked playing dumb and cussed myself out mentally when my voice cracked

"Don't play stupid with me Cameron Morgan, what's on your wrists?" Dylan practically growled at me through gritted teeth

"I don't know what you're talking abo-!" I was cut off when Bex tackled me the floor and I screamed in pain when my right ankle went into a weird angle. She grabbed my left wrist and yanked down the sleeve.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! WHAT IN BLOODY HELLS NAME IS THIS? YOU'RE A COC AGENT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!"Bex screeched at me while digging her long sharp nails into my left wrist

"Please stop! I'm not like them! I was only 12 when they did this, and I was dying! She-they-I-can't-you." The words wouldn't form right and I gave up and just went limp under her weight finally giving up.

Bex got off of me and growled at me as everyone else starred at me in complete disgust well except Felix because he already knew but he still didn't stick up for me and that hurt me really badly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Liz's poor small voice asked but she wouldn't look at me she just looked at the floor

"Because I knew this would happen. I'm not like them!" I said not moving from my place once I had stood up and put weight on my left foot because my right foot wouldn't let me stand straight.

"Cammie-" I cut Macey off

"No! You guys you know me!" I was begging and tears flooded my eyes

"Cammie you've been marked!" Liz cried out finally looking at me as tears rolled down her small pale face

"But I swear I'm not like them you've got to believe me!" more tears fell down my cheeks

"I want to but I can't…" Liz looked away from me and ran into the bathroom with Bex and Macey following behind me but not before shooting me a glare. My vision got blurry with tears and I looked at the others that were staring at me.

"Dylan?" he couldn't even look at me "Grant?" he sat on Bex's bed looking out the window "Jonas?" even he wouldn't look at me and he's the nice one! "Nick?" Nick ran into the bathroom without looking at me "Felix?" my voice cracked but he shook his head and looked away "Zach?" he was looking at me

"Yes?" his voice was barely above a whisper and he walked to me "Why didn't you tell me Gallagher Girl? Can't you just trust me already?" Zach snapped

"Yes! Of course but…I didn't want you to hate me…" I trailed off as more tears ran down my face as he looked at me with no emotion except anger

"Excuse me? What you think I couldn't handle this!" he looked pissed…

"No! Obviously you can't because this is what I didn't want to happen!" I snapped back practically yelling at him and I saw his face soften but I wasn't going to be nice now

"Cammie I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that." Says Zach as he reaches out towards me but I jerk back

"Don't touch me or I'll break your fingers like a twig!" I snapped at Zach

"Cammie, I'm sorry!" Zach begged but I wasn't going for it so I walk/ limped out of the room and into the hallway with Zach right behind me. I stopped and turned around facing Zach.

"Forget it good bye Zach." I turned around and walked down the hall while crying. I turned a corner and froze.

"Hey Cammie long time no see huh?" the boy with his electric blue eyes and bleach blonde hair that kept getting in his eyes smirked at me

"CHASE!" I screamed but the tears started to come more and I collapsed on the marble floor onto my knees and started to bawl my eyes out as I heard Chase rushing over to me

"Cammie! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I shook my head furiously and looked at him through my tears, I pulled up my left sleeve and showed him the COC mark and his eyes got wide as he stumbled back away from me

"I've been marked since I was 12 but…I was never in it I swear!" more tears flew out of my face but Chase kept stepping back away from me while shaking his head no

"I'm so sorry Cammie." He turned and ran down the hall leaving me alone and bawling my eyes out as I curled up into a tight ball on the cold marble floor.

"Cammie!" I heard Bex's voice yell, I quickly got to my feet and ran into my secret and almost impossible to find passage way. Once I was there I collapsed on the bed my bed next to the window. I this room last year when I was hiding from Joe Solomon.

It had on the far right side of the room with a window overlooking the trees, Gallagher's garden and lake, the forest, and the beautiful starry sky. There was a walk in closet that had the most gorgeous clothes in the world that I never wore but knew fit me. A flat screen T.V. on the wall in front of my bed (the beds king sized with golden silk sheets.)

The floor's a fluffy blue along with the curtains on the one window in the room. The walls are sound proof so when I turned on my surround system no one hears my music or T.V. and then there are three purple bean bags on the left side wall surrounded by books. And then there's a bathroom next to the book shelves with a huge bath tub, huge mirror, ocean styled toilet that's really cool along the walls (in the bathroom) were pictures of the ocean and sea shells.

In the room the walls are blue and purple strips covered in pictures of Bex, Macey, Liz, and I along with posters of different and random things.

I looked out the window and saw everyone including Chase outside yelling my name and looking for me. The window is hidden so only I can see out of it and nobody even notices me unless I open the window.

Tears slid own my cheeks as I got on the PJ's that I never wear (blue tank top with gray and white shorts) and laid in the king sized bed and drifted off to sleep. This could possibly be the worst day of my entire life is you take out all the being killed…

**~Sneek Peak~**

**"But Mr. Solomon what about my ankle?" i asked him as we started heading out through the gates he smiled at me "Don't worry Cammie, just try not to kill yourself okay?" i nodded and pulled up my hoodie and avoiding everyone i could**


	11. Completly Disgusted

Chapter 10

Sneaky Gallagher Girl

I woke up to the sun shining high and my phone going off. Groaning I picked up my phone and looked at the caller I.D. Bex. I flipped it open.

_Italic- Bex _**Bold- Me**

"**Hello?"**

"_BLOODY HELL CAMMIE WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"**Hibernating, what you do if all your friends AND twin brother turned on you, huh?"**

"_Cammie please I'm so sorry for last night, we all are, please just come out, please."_

"**I'll think about it."**

Before she could protest I hung up and lay back on bed when my phone rang again and I saw it was Felix.

_Felix _**Me**

"**What?"**

"_Going to town, meet us at the gate in an hour and where are you? We spent all night looking for you; you weren't even in class today! God Cammie! Where the hell are you?"_

"**Hiding, what do you think dumb a**?"**

"_Cammie-"_

"**Bye Felix."**

I hung up and called Joe Solomon. He picked up on the first ring

_**Me**__Joe_

"_Cammie! Where are you?"_

"_**Hiding and I**__**just wanted to tell you that we're having a new student at Gallagher today. Her names Dominick Jones. She has curly bleach blond hair with navy blue highlight, beads, and different colored feathers in her hair. Her eyes are a dark hazel with golden specks and she's from a spy school at France, Paris that is highly classified. She has a strong French accent and got transferred to Gallagher Academy because she got into a fight with a girl named Grace Campbell which is why she has a broken ankle. She'll be staying somewhere secret so she won't be disturbed okay?"**_

_*Joe chuckles* "Okay Cammie I'll tell the staff and be ready in an hour to go to town okay?"_

"_**Yes sir and my names Dominick Jones so who's Cammie?"**_

_*Joe laughs* "Okay bye Dominick."_

I hung up and limped my way to the bathroom. Once I was in I got the bleach blond and navy blue hair dye form under the cabinet (for emergences) and started to dye my hair bleach blond. Once I waited I washed it out and put in the navy blue highlights.

When I was done I hoped into the shower (after slipping the black cast off) and hoped out in 5 minutes and 3 seconds. I looked at the clock when I had limped in. 1:30. Okay I have half an hour left! Dinner was in 20 so I was good to go. My phone started to ring and I realized it was Joe. Damn it I'm not even dressed yet!

"Hello?" I answered an heard him chuckle

"Okay Cammie, everyone agreed it was for the greater good so you'll be good to go. See you at dinner. Oh yeah and I almost forgot! We have a new phone for you. It's the new iphone 4g touch and it has no tracker and can't be located even if someone wanted to so when I see you at the doors in 19 minutes I'll give you it. Be on time!" with that we hung up and entered the huge walk in closet that I never thought I would walk into.

"Whoa." Was the first thing that left my mouth when I looked around at all the clothes and shoes? There were clothes and shoes in here that I'm sure Macey wouldn't even have or seen any time in her entire life! She'd be jealous!

After looking around a bit I settled on some cow spotted light pink, gray and white skinny jeans that are torn in all the right places, a white spaghetti top tank top with an off the shoulders gray shirt that went over the white tank top, gray and white Nikes that I've never seen before in my life, and a light gray, extremely soft on the inside, pull over sweat that has that on big rectangle pocket in the front just above the waist.

Again I entered the bathroom. I wet my hair, cut side bangs, and put curling spray in my hair. Quickly I put in colorful beads, different and mixed colored feathers in my hair, and put in the hazel contacts that had golden specks in them.

Honestly when I looked in the mirror I didn't even recognize myself. I had to admit that I looked really hot. I looked at the clock. 1: 41. Okay so I have nine more minutes to spare. Pulling out different colored pens I started to write different colors.

I made sure that the hand writing didn't look like mine so it looked like multiple and different people wrote stuff on my cast in different languages. Once I looked at the clock again I had 5 more minutes so I started to leave but then remembered my COC mark.

Quickly I limped to the bathroom and put healing powder and liquid on the burn an put make up over it. It looked like smooth tanish skin. Again I limped to the door and limped through the passage ways until I found my way out.

No one was in the halls so I limped down to the doors behind the podium where Joe Solomon was waiting for me. He gave me a broad smile and walked over to me.

"Why hello there Dominick, it's so nice to finally meet you. Here is your new phone and I'll just smash the old one for you. Now get ready because you have two minutes till you enter." I nodded and shook his hand. He handed me an iphone 4g touch that had emerald stones and crystals covering it so I handed him my old boring phone and stuffed my new phone in my sweater pocket

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Solomon is it? I've heard a lot about you and I'm so thankful to be away from that bloody slut Grace." I said in a strong French accent and I would've believed that I had a strong French accent if I hadn't known that I wasn't Dominick Jones.

Then I heard it "We have a new comer here who will have a room to herself where no one may disturb her. Please welcome a new comer here at Gallagher Academy that has come all the way from France, Paris. Dominick Jones!" Complete silence as I walked in. Sliver wear dropped and I swear that I saw half the boys in the room drooling.

I went over to the podium and didn't even glance at my old table where I knew all my ex friends were watching me- or 'Dominick, walking on the stage.

"Bonjour Gallagher Academy! It's nice to be here! I'm sure none of you will be a pain in my bum while I'm here like the idiots at my old bloody school. Well my old school is highly classified so I can't tell you anything and for the cast! Well I got into a fight with this stupid bloody chick and that's why I'm here!" from the corner of my eye I saw Macey lean over to Bex and tell her something.

"Looks like you have competition Bex." I read off her lips and could also see that Grant was gapping at me and I bet nobody expected me to have such a strong French accent

"Well as you know I'm Dominick Jones but all my old friends from Paris call me Nick for short so yeah! My code name is Slick because I'm sneaky and a wonderful pavement artist! I guess that's all I have to say so au revoir." I limped off the podium where my mom got back on and smiled at me

"Why thank you Dominick, I hope you will fit in nicely with our wonderful Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys. Please go pick a seat somewhere once you get your food." I nodded and smiled. All eyes were on me as I grabbed my food _still _not even looking at my old table.

Once I had gotten my food I looked around the cafeteria which all eyes were on me and everyone was still quiet. My eyes swept the whole room easily passing my old table. Finally I just decided to eat in the library so I left everyone in the Great Hall with confused expressions.

After I had eaten I walked to the front gates where everyone in Gallagher was. I could feel all eyes on me as I limped over to Solomon. He was smiling at me.

"Why hello Dominick how may I help you?" Solomon asked me and I smiled back

"Bonjour Mr. Solomon I was just wondering what time to be back here." I asked in French

"12 am Mrs. Jones." I nodded and he motioned for the gates to be opened. Once they were fully opened Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys rushed out but not before I saw from the corner of my eye Bex glare at me and the others stare "You may go now." He told me

"But Mr. Solomon what about my ankle?" I asked him as we started heading out through the gates he smiled at me

"Don't worry Cammie, just try not to kill yourself okay?" I nodded and pulled my hoodie and avoided everyone I could.

Little did I know that wouldn't last long?

**~Sneak Peek~**

**"Why hello there beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Dylan asked me and I looked at him in disgust "The only thing that's going to hurt are your bloody balls if you don't leave me alone!" I snapped at him "Oh feisty! Just how I like them!" Dylan growled**

Chapter 11

Completely Disgusted

I was walking in the mall and saw DeeDee. She looked frantic and her eyes landed on me so I smiled at her and she scurried over to me.

"Bonjour!" I said cheerily and she shook her head and held out her hand

"Bonjour to you too! You're not from around here are you? I'm DeeDee by the way! I heard that there was a new girl at Gallagher so I just wanted to say hi!" DeeDee told me still smiling

"Well it is my pleasure to meet you...eh…DeeDee? I'm Dominick but my Paris friends call me Nick." She smiled wider and looked around me at someone else

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Nick but I must go!" she told me

"Pleasure's mine DeeDee." She grinned at me and jogged away. I didn't even turn around; just kept walking forward but a hand stopped me. I grabbed it and flipped it over my shoulders. When I saw the person I just smiled politely at him like I didn't know him.

"Oh monsieur you must not sneak up on me like that! Mes excuses (My apologies!)" I got off of him and stood up putting my hand out which he gladly took

"Its fine, I just wanted to say hey." Zach smiled at me and I returned it

"Oui (Yes) that's fine, I just get a little weird out by all the attention that's all." I said in my thick French accent that sounds completely real

"I'm Zachary, Zachary Goode but everyone calls me Zach. I like your French accent. It's so thick." Zach complemented while putting his hand out and I shook it and smiled up at him. He smirked down at me as I slipped my hand out of his and my phone went off.

"I'm sorry I need to take this." I picked up the phone and heard…Shiloh! Her French accent thick and happy

"DOMINICK!1" Shiloh screamed and I had to take the phone away from my ear. I was extremely confused about how she knew it was me but then I thought again because she always knows about my life

"Bonjour Shiloh! Comment etes- vous (how are you?)" I asked her and looked at a frowning Zach. AH HA! He was just trying to see if I would admit I wasn't Dominick! Well pretty boy if its war you want then its war you will get

"Oh, je vais bien, mais comment allez- vous? (Oh I'm doing fine but how are you?)" Asked Shiloh and I could hear Stephanie squeaking in the back round

"C'est bien jusqu'ici, mais je me sens bizarre d'etre autour d'Americains… (Its fine so far but I feel weird being around Americans…)" I told her

"Hey I'm standing right here you know!" Zach told me offended so I switched over to my strong French accent and talked to Shiloh in English

"Hey I have to go so be good and tell Dexter and Josh that I miss them! Au revoir Shiloh au revoir Stephanie!" I hung up and looked at an offended Zach "What?" I asked him as a piece of navy blue bangs got into my face which I tucked behind my ear

"You're just so beau-" he was cut off by a squeal and I turned to see Macey running over to us smiling ear to ear

"Hi! I'm Macey McHenry! Sorry but I need to borrow Zach real fast!" she turned to Zach and I just nodded and smiled "Zachy! Zachy! Zachy! I want you to come with me, so we can go make out in the janitors closet!" then she started to kiss Zach straight on the lips and I felt like my heart just shattered to pieces but I didn't show it at all.

I grinned at them looking all happy "Well you two go do that because I'm sure that you two want to kiss without disturbance so I'll talk to you later. Bye nice meeting you two!" I gave them both my brightest grin and walked towards the food court but I caught a look of extreme confusion on both of their faces

I bought a blizzard for DQ and started to walk around. There was an animal place that I went to and looked at the little white and gray husky with one eye blue and one eye hazel with a pink nose through the window and he looked back at me.

It was the cutest little animal I have ever seen so I went in and bought it without even thinking! It only cost $24 dollars so I was good and it had its shots so I just bought some food a water bowl, collar, leash, and other stuff that I'm spoiling her with.

"I'm going to call you Faith. Do you like that name girl?" she gave little barks of joy in my arms and as I was walking I hadn't noticed the two boys and ran into one of them "Oops! I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going!" I apologized and looked up into those crystal blue eyes that I knew too well

Dylan grinned at me as did Grant "Why hello there beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Dylan asked me and I looked at him in disgust

"The only thing that's going to hurt are your bloody ball if you don't leave me alone!" I snapped at him

"Oh feisty! Just how I like them!" Dylan growled and I had to hold back myself from throwing up and Faith barked in my arms and Grant and Dylan noticed her finally

"Pets aren't aloud in Gallagher." Grant told me while staring at me

"Who said I follow the rules?" I snapped at him and walked around him and Dylan

"See you later babe." I wanted to puke so badly that my stomach hurt! And Faith just kept happily yapping in my arms. Once we were outside I headed out to Gallagher but was stopped by Bex, Felix, and Chase.

"Hey there Dominick! Or should we say Cammie!" said Bex and then she grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled. I screamed and accidently dropped Faith which made her yelp in pain

"Bloody hell! What the hell is your bloody problem!" I screamed in my French accent while holding my head and grabbing Faith and the other stuff

**"**Cammie please we're sorry!" Felix yelled and I shot them all glares

"I don't know who the bloody hell Cammie is but you're all crazy! God get a life and stay out of my life! I don't know who the hell you three are but if I did I would beat your bloody butts like no tomorrow!" I screamed still with the French accent strong and limp ran to Gallagher with a whimpering Faith in my arms

**~Sneak Peek~**

**I went outside with Faith next to me on her leash. Mom had said it was fine for me to have a pet so I took her out. We stopped by the lake and sat on the dock. I felt eyes on me and turned around and saw Bex, Felix, Zach, Grant, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Chase, and Dylan starring at me. **_**Bastards.**_** I thought to myself and picked up Faith and walked away with one broken ankle, a fractured arm, and a broken spirit.**

**OOOOOO What happened to Cammie?**


	12. Cant Forgive Cant Forget

Chapter 11

Can't Forgive Can't Forget

**Bex's POV**

"I feel so bad!" I said once Felix, Chase, Dylan, Macey, Grant, Zach, Jonas, Liz, and I were all in Macey, Liz, and I's dorm room.

"Yeah she looked really hurt!" Chase said looking at the white rugged floor, I looked at Zach and he looked like he was just crushed

"What if she's not Cammie," Macey asked "I mean when I kissed Zach she just grinned with no emotion other then happiness! Her eyes didn't even delight when she told us that she didn't want to disturb our kissing. Either she's an exhalent spy or she really is Dominick Jones." Zach looked even more torn

"She smiled at me like any other person would." Zach muttered and Liz screamed in frustration

"I'm looking at the most famous Academy in Paris but when I try hacking it the firewalls won't give in! They are extremely classified! Like level sixteen classified! The Academy website is normal but the files are classified. It's called Étoile de la Croix-Académie pour les jeunes et les spéciaux in English Star Cross Academy for the Young and Special. Says it's very privet." Liz told us

"She didn't even flinch." Zach muttered still in his own world

"I'm telling you guys! That's not Cammie! She's way hotter than Cammie!" shouted Dylan **(A/N: hehehe if only he knew…) **

Felix nodded "Yeah I have to agree with Dylan, not her being hotter than Cammie but I don't think that that's Cammie. I mean she was nice, didn't flinch when Macey and Zach kissed in front of her, and barley even gave us a glance!" to be honest I had to agree

Either that's not Cammie or Cammie's better than I thought. Way better. I got up and walked to the door with everyone trailing behind. There were little yips from a puppy and I saw other people coming out to see what it was.

A tiny husky was pulling its owner through Gallagher's hall yipping and yapping and the person who was holding the puppies leash was Dominick.

She was dressed in a baby blue see through short sleeved shirt that dips at the chest part with a white tank top underneath, jean shorts that stop at mid thigh and are ripped at the edges in a cut way, extremely stylish sun glasses on top of her head, white and navy blue DC's, knee high baby blue with two white strips going around the top socks, and her bleach blond, feather and bead decorated an navy blue highlighted hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with her bleach blond and navy blue highlight side bangs got into her hazel and golden speckled eyes.

I had to admit. This chick has more fashion then Macey and I've never seen any sun glasses like the ones she has on her head anywhere in my life! There was no makeup on her face at all and she still looked drop dead gorgeous!

We watched as Dominick went into Headmistress Morgan's office. Then I realized that her ankle cast was gone?

**My POV**

I let Faith pull me through the hall and into my mom's office. My mom looked up in surprise as I entered without knocking and having a yip yapping puppy with me. This morning I had taken the healing medication Mr. Solomon gave me this morning and covered up my COC mark.

"Bonjour Ms. Morgan!" I said cheerily in my strong French accent once I had sat down and Faith jumped onto my lap. I had taken her out this morning when she woke me up by jumping on my bed, licking my face and scratching the door.

"Why hello there Dominick how may I help you?" mom asked smiling at me like she always does

"I was just wondering if I could keep Faith!" I asked mom while motioning to Faith

"Dominick I'm sorry, but we don't allow pet sat Gallagher Academy." Answered my mom and I pouted at her and gave her puppy dog eyes with Faith following my lead. How funny is it that the puppy is pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes?

"Please Ms. Morgan; she could be great protection for me! And I won't be lonely in my room! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" I was on my knees now with Faith next to me begging and pouting with puppy dog eyes

"Fine," she gave in yes! "But," Damn it "You must pay full responsibility to her do you under stand Dominick?"

"yes ma'am!" I was about to leave but my mom stopped me

"Oh and how do you spell your name in French?" I answered quickly

"D-O-M-I-N-I-Q-U-E. It's French and means 'Oh God.'" Mom smiled at me and let me leave when I opened the door Tina Walters was standing there so I gave her a nice smile and let Faith pull me to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When we were close Faith got her collar off somehow and ran into the Great Hall.

"Faith!" I yelled not giving up my French accent, now that I think about it I don't really know how to go back to my regular American accent?

I chased after Faith as girls screamed and guys laughed. Finally I stopped and had enough with her games of cat and mouse. I put my hands on my hips and stood there looking at her.

"FAITH CINNAMON JONES GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed in French and the little puppy finally froze and looked at me with worried eyes. Everyone in the whole dining hall was looking at me in disbelief like they couldn't believe I just yelled.

Faith whimpered and trotted over to me "Bad girl!" I whisper yelled at her and she looked at me but I just put the collar back over her head and hugged her "I'm sorry girl, just don't do that again okay?" it felt like she nodded but I think I was just imagining things

After breakfast it was Cove Ops with Mr. Solomon. Everyone kept whispering about me not wearing my uniform but I ignored them all. A note was on his desk and told us to meet him at the gates in a 20 minutes in regular clothes but I was fine so I just went back into my room an listened to music.

After 18 minutes I was at the front gate where all the other Cove Ops students were that includes Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Zach. I barely even cast them a glance.

"Okay class get into the vans." I did as he said and climbed in with Katie Johnson, Heath Gardener, Michael Thomas, Shanty Philips, and oh guess who followed me! Zachary Goode!

Katie was in front of me, Heath on my right, Zach on my left, Shanty on Katie's left and Michael on her right. I acted like I was fine with it when I really just wanted to kill myself right now! Well that can't happen because I've already tried it eight freaking times!

"So Dominique, what's your old school like?" Katie asked using my fake French name and me smiling at me I smiled back

"Its fine I guess. Some nice people, some not so nice but you get the point." I shrugged and could tell that Zach was staring at me so I turned to him

"Can you please stop staring at me like some amour chiot malade (love sick puppy,)" I snapped at him but his smirk grew bigger "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" his smirk disappeared and he shook his head no

"She left. No one knows where she is. Hopefully she'll forgive us and come back." Zach looked me dead in the eyes but I didn't miss a beat. I shrugged.

"She'll come out when she's ready. It really just depends on what you did and how bad it was?" I made sure that my thick French accent was good and I had no sign of lie anywhere. Zach searched my eyes and finally gave up after five minutes

He sighed and looked away and he shrugged "Can I see your hands?" he asked and I shrugged again and handed him my hands. He searched my wrists and felt them. But I made sure that my left one was nice and smooth.

Again Zach sighed and let go of my hands. The van came to a stop and we all piled out so when we were out I leaned into Zach so my mouth was inches away from his ear and whispered "Your girlfriend, Macey, is pretty."

He shivered and nodded as I pulled back and walked over to Mr. Solomon. Our mission was to brush pass around a piece of paper without being noticed that we did and say that you have the note and Mr. Solomon would fire off questions while we did so. If you catch the person you have to walk back to Gallagher.

We stuck in our Com Units and went with partners. I was with Zach. Yay (note the sarcasm). Zach and I walked without talking to each other and watched as the paper was being passed around.

"Duchess has passed the note to Hotshot." Bex said over Coms Unit. Zach and I were getting some ice cream as I watched Grant walk next to Tina and hand her the note

"Hotshot, Slick caught you brush pass Gossip Girl. You're out." I said into my coms without moving my lips but French accent still heavy

"Grant head back to Gallagher." Mr. Solomon's voice said over coms. Where is he anyways?

"Thanks a lot Dominick." I heard Grant mutter and I just chuckled a little while licking my blue berry flavored and colored ice cream.

"No problem Grant." I laughed and Zach smiled at me while licking his rainbow flavor and colored ice cream **(A/N: Nehehe taste the rainbow :D)**

"So…" Zach trailed off and I could feel his eyes on me as I looked around, feeling the curls in my high ponytail bounce every time the wind blew or I moved my head. I looked back at him and grinned he took one look at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him giving him a questioning look

"Your lips and teeth are completely blue, stick out your tongue?" I did and he laughed again "Your tongues blue too!" I laughed too, we were completely distracted

"Slick, you just passed two cars what were the license plate numbers and letters in order?" Mr. Solomon asked thinking he was slick. I didn't miss a beat. I kept my eyes on Zach and answered.

"Very good Mrs. Jones." Mr. Solomon told me an carried on, then everything went quiet "Who has the paper now?" Solomon asked

I wasn't paying attention but someone brush passed me and a piece of paper in my pocket so I smiled.

"Slick has the paper." Still everything was quiet and Zach gave me a puzzled look

"That's weird because Silence has it." Katie (Silence) said over coms and my jaw fell open and I heard murmurs go through my coms

"Slick head back to Gallagher." Mr. Solomon ordered and I followed. As I was walking away from Zach I pulled the note open and read it.

_You know who you are. Now can you just figure out why we want you?_

_-COC_

When Zach was a few feet away I was just about to cross the street when someone grabbed me. It was so unexpected that I didn't know what to do.

"Let me go!" I screamed (in a strong French accent of course) the man smiled

"As you wish." The man shoved me in front of a bus with no driver. But I didn't move fast enough. The bus sped down the hill and I tried running but I was stuck to tar in the middle of the road! Frantically I looked around.

My shoes were tied on my feet extremely tight because they slip off my feet too easily. Why wasn't anyone helping me?

Zach, Felix, Dylan, Bex, Macey, Jonas, Liz, Chase, and Nick standing just a few feet away, just starring. That's when I heard Mr. Solomon over the coms unit.

"Let her be, Dominick should get out of it on her own." I screamed in rage and pleaded with my eyes and braced myself but just before the truck hit me I said five words that will make them all regret this (again still in French accent.)

"This is your entire fault." Just as the truck came in contact with my body I saw a guy my age round the corner and come rushing towards me and I hear d him yelling no but it was too late. I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't lose any teeth.

The hit was so powerful that the tar gave up and I went sailing in the air and crashed 54 feet away. My arms were out in front of me so my left arm went crashing into the cement ground and I felt the pain seep through it along with that horrible cracking noise it made.

Then my chest hit the ground and I rolled into a stores glass window and my ankle got caught in the windows glass cutting deep into the bone because of the force. My arms, legs, and whole right side were bleeding. The right side of my cheek slammed hard against the brick building and I even think I heard a small crack too.

I ended up on my back with my right ankle still deep in the glass, my left arm (why is always my left arm?) in all colors. My knees, elbows, back of my right arm, below my knees all the way down to my ankles, and my palms all bleeding like crazy. My whole right cheek has a huge bruise and my right cheek bones are broken.

The guy's face that ran around the corner was hovering over my face. I looked into his deep dark chocolaty brown eyes that were filled with worry. My heart slowed and the pain grew worse if possible. Then my heart stopped completely for a whole 20 minutes.

My eyes were still open but emotionless and strangely I could still see, feel, and hear but my heart stopped along with my breathing. After the 20 minutes I blinded and screamed but it hurt so badly that I wanted to stop but the pain made me scream more.

"BLOODY FU**ING HELL! WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU A**HOLES THINKING?" I managed to scream somehow with all the pain sweeping through my whole body. The guy never left my side when the ambulance came or when I went into the emergency room.

He refused to. And I liked him for that.

**Mystery Guys POV**

After I had heard that Mr. Solomon told everyone not to help Dominick I raced around the corner because I knew that she was going to be in great danger if Mr. Solomon actually told everyone not to help her. The corner on where I was supposed to turn was right in front of me and I kept running.

"This is your entire fault." Dominick's voice said through the coms and I sprinted. Just as I rounded the corner I saw the truck smash into her

"NO!" I yelled and watched as her body flew through the air and she crashed 54 feet away. I sprinted towards her as the others just starred. When I got to her my breath caught in my throat. Kneeling over her body I saw that she noticed me.

But then her eyes went from fear to emotionless and her breathing stopped. I put two fingers to her neck. No plus. Quickly I pulled out my phone and dialed 911 and they were here in 21 minutes and I noticed that Dominick's breathing had come back and she screamed.

"BLOODY FU**ING HELL! WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU A**HOLES THINKING?" she managed to scream and I didn't understand how she could get that all out when she looks like this.

I stayed with her the whole time. Refusing to leave her side at all times. They had given Dominick some medication to stop the pain and then some sleeping pills and she was out.

Dominick's whole left arm had broke and was in a cast and sling, her right ankle fractured but she could still walk without crutches and in a black cast boot that stopped at her knees and a _**HUGE **_bruise on her right cheek that even circled her whole right eye.

Zach and his crew rushed in and I glared at them. They had done nothing to help poor Dominick. I noticed Liz had tears going down her face while her hand flew to her mouth once she caught sight of Dominick and Bex and Macey looked shocked at the looks of her.

"Why do you all look so shocked? After all you left her and didn't help!" I snapped that them with my fists clenched at my sides while shooting them glares

Liz sobbed and ran out of the hospital room with Jonas behind her. Bex glared at me and pointed to the sleeping Dominick.

"See her," I nodded "Cammie was in her same position but when she woke up she didn't remember anything, she was mute, and blind. This is like watching it all over again but this time a different girl."

Wow that surprised me and I looked back at Dominick. Her bleach blonde with feathers, beads, and navy highlighted hair was down and covering the right side of her face and she looked so peaceful.

"Oh." Was all I could say and Bex walked out with Macey to go find Liz and make sure she was okay. Nick and Grant walked out after a while and that left me with Dylan, Zach, Felix, and Chase.

"So do you know her?" Dylan asked me and I looked at him. They were standing awkwardly around Dominick's bed and looking at me for a waiting answer. I shrugged.

"I've seen her around, thought she was cute and nice to everyone. Just never had the courage to talk to her." Was all I answered? Felix's and Chase's phone rang and they said they had to go on a mission for about 4 months and to say bye to Cammie if she was ever found and left.

Zach and I didn't talk and I saw Dominick start to stir and her eyes fluttered open and she looked straight at me and smiled.

**My POV**

I woke up and the first thing, or person, I see is the guy who stayed with me through all of this. He had chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair that stops at the bottom of his ears and flips out a little, and a light tan.

"W-Where am I?" My voice cracked as I smiled at him and I realized that I talked in a strong French accent when I didn't mean to. Weird?

"You're at the hospital." Someone else said and I painfully turned my head and glared at Zach

"What are you doing here?" I hissed through gritted teeth but French accent heavy with venom

"Just came to make sure you made it alive." Zach answered with that stupid smirk on his face I snorted

"Yeah right, coming from the bloody idiot who let me get hit by a truck. You bloody idiot." I snapped "Now get out before I rip your head off with my right hand." I blinked and winced at the pain in my right face

Hair was covering the right side of my face and I moved it because it was blurring my vision and I saw the guy and Zach gap at it.

"What?" I asked but Zach stood up and left so I turned my head to the guy "So who are you?" I asked with a smile and he smiled back

"I'm Aaron, Aaron Andrews." He answered and that whole day we talked and laughed

_~Two Days Later~_

They let me out of the hospital two days ago and Faith was practically jumping with glee when I got back. This morning I woke up and hopped into the shower after taking off my cast, sling, and ankle boot. And yes taking a shower hurt badly.

After I got out I gently dried myself and threw on a white and black off the shoulders shirt with a white tank top under it, some dark wash skinny jeans, my black cast for my ankle, a black and white Nike shoe, and pulled my hair into a high pony tail just letting the curls dangle. Lucky for me the bleach blond and navy blue hair dye doesn't come out until you take it out.

I gently put on the arms cast and sling, grabbed Faith's leash, and took her out. Lately I haven't been eating because my stomach rejects all the food meaning whenever I eat something I through it back up. Aaron tried once and I ended up throwing up all over him. We're really close friends now and my fake strong French accent has stuck so I didn't have to force it now.

I went outside with Faith next to me on her leash. Mom had said it was fine for me to have a pet so I took her out. We stopped by the lake and sat on the dock. I felt eyes on me and turned around and saw Bex, Felix, Zach, Grant, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Chase, and Dylan starring at me. _Bastards._ I thought to myself and picked up Faith and walked away with one broken ankle, a fractured arm, and a broken spirit.

They didn't even know why Felix and Chase were still here because I heard that they had left for a mission. Quickly I limped past them and shot glares. Bex ran to me and grabbed my left shoulder. I winced and jerked away from her because of the pain.

"What?" I hissed and saw her flinch

"I'm really sorry for what I Dominick. I wasn't thinking because I thought you were my friend Cammie but now I understand your not. You're nothing like her. Honestly it took a lot to get you pissed off and it only takes one small thing to make Cammie mad. She's gone now and her phone can't be traced and the chip we planted inside her is gone. I'm so sorry for pulling your hair can we start over please?" Bex asked and I kept a mask on. I searched her eyes the whole time but I didn't pick up any lie at all.

So I shrugged my right shoulder and smiled wide but then it went small when the right side of my face started to hurt so I just smiled a little and slowly nodded.

"Sure. I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge for that long so I don't mind." I told her and chuckled "So your British?" I asked and she nodded and grinned

"Yes and you're French?" she asked and I nodded while placing Faith down

And it was like the first day I met all my friends again but Felix and Chase had disappeared, my twin was hitting on me, I have a dog with the middle name Cinnamon, Aaron was my best guy friend, and no one knows who I am.

**~Sneak Peek~**

**"B-But your gone?" I gasped stumbling back as Faith growled at the man barring her teeth. She scared me but she was just protecting me**. **"Oh Cammie why would I be gone when I can just come back and kill you one last time?" Dad told me but little did I know that I only had one life left…**

**A/N: Hey people! Don't worry next chapter won't be the end, close but not just yet! And no Cammie won't pick Chase, Felix, or Aaron but the worse is just yet to come…. :D**


	13. The End

**So I'm getting tired of this book so I'm just gonna tell you guys. Cammie saved a girl from a fire, she lives, she takes own the COC, kills her dad and Zach's mom, picks Zach and they all get married an have kids so yeah! Oh and they all found out about Cammie!**

**Read my new book called Not Afraid it's WAY better then my other books.**


End file.
